Jn 10/kjv
: }|1| 10:1 Verily, verily, I say unto you, He that entereth not by the door into the sheepfold, but climbeth up some other way, the same is a thief and a robber. }} : }|2| 10:2 But he that entereth in by the door is the shepherd of the sheep. }} : }|3| 10:3 To him the porter openeth; and the sheep hear his voice: and he calleth his own sheep by name, and leadeth them out. }} : }|4| 10:4 And when he putteth forth his own sheep, he goeth before them, and the sheep follow him: for they know his voice. }} : }|5| 10:5 And a stranger will they not follow, but will flee from him: for they know not the voice of strangers. }} : }|6| 10:6 This parable spake Jesus unto them: but they understood not what things they were which he spake unto them. }} : }|7| 10:7 Then said Jesus unto them again, Verily, verily, I say unto you, I am the door of the sheep. }} : }|8| 10:8 All that ever came before me are thieves and robbers: but the sheep did not hear them. }} : }|9| 10:9 I am the door: by me if any man enter in, he shall be saved, and shall go in and out, and find pasture. }} : }|10| 10:10 The thief cometh not, but for to steal, and to kill, and to destroy: I am come that they might have life, and that they might have it more abundantly. }} : }|11| 10:11 I am the good shepherd: the good shepherd giveth his life for the sheep. }} : }|12| 10:12 But he that is an hireling, and not the shepherd, whose own the sheep are not, seeth the wolf coming, and leaveth the sheep, and fleeth: and the wolf catcheth them, and scattereth the sheep. }} : }|13| 10:13 The hireling fleeth, because he is an hireling, and careth not for the sheep. }} : }|14| 10:14 I am the good shepherd, and know my sheep, and am known of mine. }} : }|15| 10:15 As the Father knoweth me, even so know I the Father: and I lay down my life for the sheep. }} : }|16| 10:16 And other sheep I have, which are not of this fold: them also I must bring, and they shall hear my voice; and there shall be one fold, and one shepherd. }} : }|17| 10:17 Therefore doth my Father love me, because I lay down my life, that I might take it again. }} : }|18| 10:18 No man taketh it from me, but I lay it down of myself. I have power to lay it down, and I have power to take it again. This commandment have I received of my Father. }} : }|19| 10:19 There was a division therefore again among the Jews for these sayings. }} : }|20| 10:20 And many of them said, He hath a devil, and is mad; why hear ye him? }} : }|21| 10:21 Others said, These are not the words of him that hath a devil. Can a devil open the eyes of the blind? }} : }|22| 10:22 And it was at Jerusalem the feast of the dedication, and it was winter. }} : }|23| 10:23 And Jesus walked in the temple in Solomon's porch. }} : }|24| 10:24 Then came the Jews round about him, and said unto him, How long dost thou make us to doubt? If thou be the Christ, tell us plainly. }} : }|25| 10:25 Jesus answered them, I told you, and ye believed not: the works that I do in my Father's name, they bear witness of me. }} : }|26| 10:26 But ye believe not, because ye are not of my sheep, as I said unto you. }} : }|27| 10:27 My sheep hear my voice, and I know them, and they follow me: }} : }|28| 10:28 And I give unto them eternal life; and they shall never perish, neither shall any man pluck them out of my hand. }} : }|29| 10:29 My Father, which gave them me, is greater than all; and no man is able to pluck them out of my Father's hand. }} : }|30| 10:30 I and my Father are one. }} : }|31| 10:31 Then the Jews took up stones again to stone him. }} : }|32| 10:32 Jesus answered them, Many good works have I shewed you from my Father; for which of those works do ye stone me? }} : }|33| 10:33 The Jews answered him, saying, For a good work we stone thee not; but for blasphemy; and because that thou, being a man, makest thyself God. }} : }|34| 10:34 Jesus answered them, Is it not written in your law, I said, Ye are gods? }} : }|35| 10:35 If he called them gods, unto whom the word of God came, and the scripture cannot be broken; }} : }|36| 10:36 Say ye of him, whom the Father hath sanctified, and sent into the world, Thou blasphemest; because I said, I am the Son of God? }} : }|37| 10:37 If I do not the works of my Father, believe me not. }} : }|38| 10:38 But if I do, though ye believe not me, believe the works: that ye may know, and believe, that the Father is in me, and I in him. }} : }|39| 10:39 Therefore they sought again to take him: but he escaped out of their hand, }} : }|40| 10:40 And went away again beyond Jordan into the place where John at first baptized; and there he abode. }} : }|41| 10:41 And many resorted unto him, and said, John did no miracle: but all things that John spake of this man were true. }} : }|42| 10:42 And many believed on him there. }} Notes Footnotes ; Quotes * ; Comments * ; References *